narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Madara Uchiha (episode)
Matsuri and Yukata Should we list them as "Presumed Deceased" until we see them again? There is a possibility that they survived Madara's meteroids, but we can't say that for sure now...Norleon (talk) 17:15, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :It's better to wait for the next episodes to see if they are already dead or not. Perhaps we'll see a mini-filler of them that how they died or how they survived. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 17:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, it is better to wait for the next episode. Remember, a few shinobi survived in addition to Naruto's group, which were the only survivors in the manga. Also, it is very unlikely and rare for the anime to kill off a canon character, so Matsuri's survival is very likely. So yeah, until next week or even more. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 23:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) New Laser-like Chakra Flow While im not saying that they chakra flow was of a laser, it was laser-like. Was that a new unnamed chakra flow used in this episode? Should we mention it? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 22:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :When to be exact? Because I don't get it. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 23:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) He means the guy who did the wind kunai like Danzo. The Mist ninja Madara asked if he would like to dance too, while choking him.--Kyle Ethan (talk) 23:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thought it was a Kumo shinobi. Definitely remember seeing white in the guy's clothes. Anyway, my first thought was also the wind kunai Danzo used. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) What did Ohnoki say? He told Gaara that he made his sand, and the sand in the surrounding area, lighter? That is a little more than close vicinity.... what should we do? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 00:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) : Again, I think this is a non-issue. Its widely known that whatever Ōnoki touches is effected by the technique. If he, at some point, put his hands on the ground and used the technique, I'd imagine it'd control a wide area, rather than just the section underneath him. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::He never defined what surrounding was though, so there's really nothing to do about this at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::He managed to do the same to a huge meteorite, so i believe he could do it to the surrounding area as well. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:12, July 26, 2013 (UTC) meteorite question how exactly did onoki see the second meteorite from underneath the first one?....he was looking up as if he could see it. --Caseather (talk) 19:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :He couldn't but he could probably sense or feel it coming on top of the one he was holding --ROOT根 19:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::He didn't. He stopped the first one, and felt the impact of the second one because he was touching the first one. Omnibender - Talk - 20:05, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Anime error/change In this episode, when Gaara saved the kiri kunoichi from Madaras attack, the big kumo nin tried to attack him with a broadsword, but Madara used his Sharingan to paralyze him, in the manga Madara kicked him away, while in the anime he sliced him with a sword. Zakata (talk) 21:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :If so, feel free to add it to Anime-Manga Differences In fact, there's still around at least 100 yet to be noted changes and errors. I knew of some but I forgot to bring it up by now--Elveonora (talk) 21:24, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I'm sure I don't think I am allowed to edit something on a page, but maybe someone else can do it, as I might be banned from this site if I try. Zakata (talk) 12:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC)